The invention disclosed herein relates generally to the field of messaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for printing documents and messages remotely. Specifically, this invention implements wireless technology and document transformation to communicate a message for remote printing.
In today""s rapidly paced society, professional and personal demands on messaging technologies, such as voice mail, e-mail, facsimile and pagers, have greatly increased. The development of this technology, in turn, has increased demands on people who rely on these messaging devices for a variety of business and social communications. Specifically, these expectations have forced the mobile professional to demand the ability to print messages regardless of time, location, or availability of personal printing devices.
Users, recognizing the capabilities of messaging devices, have relied on these devices such that they have become nearly indispensable tools for many businesses and individual consumers. Specifically recognized as invaluable are the inherent capabilities of a facsimile as an effective means of quickly and efficiently transmitting many types of documents from one known and specified location to another known and specified location. Facsimile machines are indispensable global tools, because they are used throughout the world and are accessible by and compatible with any other facsimile in the world. In addition, the use of facsimile machines has significantly improved the speed of transmittal of documents as compared to the sending of such a document through the postal services and/or various other express courier services, which, in general, require overnight delivery. Furthermore, facsimile machines have eased the travel burden on mobile professionals by eliminating the total number of printed documents they must carry to offsite meetings. With the aid of facsimile machines, any forgotten necessary documents may be retrieved by a simple facsimile.
Also in recent years, photocopiers have become more than just a reproduction machine. Photocopiers, which exist in virtually every office environment, have integrated the capabilities of printing and the flexibility of facsimile to become a valuable office tool. These machines have opened a new channel for communication which will enable mobile professionals to operate more efficiently and effectively.
In typical document messaging systems, a person desiring to print a document or a message, must know the physical location of the intended device by either physically connected or networked to a printer or printing device in order to print documents. During business travel, this requirement is often unrealistic. For example, often travelers staying at a hotel may desire to work in their room and then print the results of their work. In the past, in order to accomplish this, the travelers were required to bring their own printer and connect directly to their messaging device. Recognizing the need for a service and a possible business opportunity, many hotels decided to offer business offices services on-site. These business offices typically include a copier, a facsimile, a personal computer and a printer. Thereafter, in order for travelers to print their work, they first were required to save it on their own document-generating device on a floppy disk, physically carry the disk to the business office access the correct program, and then print the document. The problem arose that, not only were these systems inefficient, they were also programs on the travelers system that often were not compatible with programs at the business center. Therefore, if the systems were incompatible, the travelers had to purchase the system and load it on the business center machine, or they had to physically connect their messaging device with the business center printer and hope that the correct printer drivers were available. This problem is compounded when travelers are attempting to print items, such as e-mail documents, without first saving them to a disk. In this scenario, not only do the travelers need to locate a telephone line to enable access to their e-mail, they must also locate and access either a dedicated printer or a networked printer in order to print the e-mail. Moreover, if the e-mail has accompanying attachments, the intended recipient must again insure that the attachments are in a software program format, which is loaded on the accessed network, or that the program is present on the intended recipient""s computer.
Therefore, there now exists a requirement to enable travelers the flexibility and ease of printer to his/her document/messaging at any time and location regardless of the messaging format of the original document/format.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for remote printing of a document/message, stored at a messaging device. This invention allows travelers, sales people, and anyone requiring remote access to print documents and messages at a variety of locations and in a variety of formats. In today""s environment, travelers and professionals often work out of hotel rooms and other transient locations which have access to business offices which typically contain printers, personal computers, facsimiles and photocopiers. Use of those devices for printing capabilities may be hindered if the business office device is not compatible with the travelers"" own system, therefore inhibiting the efficient use of the business office equipment and negatively impacting the ability of the professionals to work.
Therefore, it is often desirous for mobile professionals to have at their fingertips the ability to print documents/messages using simple business devices, without regard to the recipient""s location or the format in which the document was originally created. The present invention provides these mobile professionals with the ability to print their documents and messages, unrestricted and unlimited, by time, location, and document format.
This invention incorporates aspects of printing, facsimile, and personal computing to result in a remote document printing solution. The present invention provides a mobile device for generating electronic documents. The mobile device is also equipped with a wireless communication capability. The mobile device uses the wireless communication capability to communicate with a separate wireless communication tag. The wireless communication tag includes such information as a print device destination address, and the capabilities of the print device matching the destination address. The mobile device receives the destination device information and sends it and a document, chosen by a traveler, to a remote data processing center. The document and information may be sent via a network connection or a mobile communication means to a data-processing center. Once the data center receives the information and document, the data processing center determines whether any translation is required in order for the identified destination devices to print the document.
The data center then determines if any translation or transcoding of the original message is required in order for the destination device to receive the message in a format which is compatible to the desired destination device. For example, the message sent may be an e-mail, a specific computer program such as, POWERPOINT(copyright), EXCEL(copyright), or MICROSOFT WORD(copyright), and the desired receipt may also be In any of the same variety of formats. Therefore, if the message sent is in a different form at which It is to be received, translation or transcoding may be required.
Once transcoding or translation is effected, the message is routed to the identified destination device, which then prints the message. A confirmation of delivery may be sent to the original sending party either directly from the data device or via the data processing center in order to provide assurance that certain messages have been received. Once the recipient has received a document, the system may send a confirmation of delivery by a variety of devices such as a document. In addition, if the recipient did not receive the facsimile within a designated period of time, then a message may be sent to the original sender by a variety of predetermined parameters stored in the data processing center, indicating non-receipt.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the recipient may be required to reply to confirm delivery at a message or receipt of a message within a specified period of time. If the recipient does not reply within a specified period of time, then the message is re-sent. This process may be implemented, for example, it is necessary for the sender to know that an important message was sent and received.